The Lost Amulet
by Ignatius N Kaldwell
Summary: In Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there was yet another orphan boy in the noble and most ancient House of Gryffindor. His name was Carlisle Lexington. This is his story.


-1**Title: **The Lost Amulet

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter related characters, places, and events are the property of

Joanne Kathleen Rowling (A gift from the Gods!)

Chapter I

All was quiet on the suburban street of Privet Drive. Nothing on this dreary street would give one to suspect that strange things would soon be happening. For the winds of change had begun to stir. As the unsuspecting occupants of Privet Drive slumbered on, a strange man appeared outside number 7 with a loud _crack._

The stout man looked around with wide, scared eyes. From an inner pocket of his cloak he took out a silver amulet. On the face of this amulet was a phoenix insignia. Mundungus Fletcher hopped the fence and raced to the back of the house. He stopped by the roots of a giant yew tree. He glanced around quickly before drawing his wand and creating a hollow in the tree trunk which he placed the amulet in. After placing a few charms and enchantments upon the tree, he once again disappeared with a loud _crack._

10 years later

The hottest day of the summer was coming to a close as an encompassing silence lay over the square houses of Privet Drive. The usually gleaming cars lay dirty, and the once full, emerald lawns were now starting to turn brown. All water hoses were banned due to drought. Deprived of their usual water involved activities, the occupants of Privet Drive were held up in their houses, windows wide open, hoping for a non existent breeze to blow through.

That is to say, except one boy of but the age of ten. The boy's name was Carlisle Lexington. Carlisle was running around his back lawn, bursting with excitement. Tomorrow, August 3rd, would be his 11th birthday.

Carlisle was small for his age. His sweaty raven black hair stuck to his forehead as he ran around the yard. He stopped at a bird bath to splash some water on his face to cool down. A boy with a small round face with dark chocolate brown eyes, a small pointed nose, and a wide lop sided grin looked back at him.

Carlisle remembered about 4 years ago when "That Potter Boy" across the street turned 11 and started disappearing for almost whole years at a time. Only coming back for the summer holidays. Of course the Dursleys said he was attending St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. But Carlisle didn't believe that one bit. Harry had always seemed nice when he walked by their house. Always stopping for a second to say hello. But Mrs. Lexington always called Carlisle into the house when she saw Harry coming so Carlisle didn't really know him that well. Carlisle had always wondered where he went on those long stretches of time. Carlisle was never able to figure it out but one thing stuck in the back of his mind. It all began when Harry turned 11. Maybe, just maybe, it would happen to him too.

Just then he heard a loud _crack _coming from the front of his house. Carlisle had this odd since of Déjà Vu. He could have sworn he had heard that sound before. Shaking his head he went back to playing in his back yard.

He raced towards the giant yew tree in his back yard, but he tripped on a rock and flew towards it. Carlisle stretched out his hand to break his fall but…something was wrong…_his hand went through the tree!_

He gasped and sat cross-legged in front of the tree. He gingerly stretched his hand out in front of himself towards the tree. When his fingers were supposed to meet the bark, _they went through again. _Carlisle felt around inside of the tree and felt his fingers brush against something cold and hard. His small pudgy fingers wrapped around it and pulled it out of the tree.

Carlisle's brown eyes sparked with amazement as he looked down at the small shiny disk in his palm. He took the hem of his red t-shirt and tried to brush some of the dirt off of the disc. When he saw that the dirt was coming off of it, he renewed his efforts with vigor. After ten minutes of cleaning and polishing the disk with his shirt, a small silver amulet lay in his palm. On one side was some kind of bird, Carlisle didn't know the name of it but, he was sure he had seen it before. On the reverse side was some strange runes spiraling from the middle to the outside edges of the amulet.

With a smile he stuck the shiny, silver disk into his pocket and raced up to his room where he placed it in a shoe box under his bed where he kept his "treasures." The box now contained the amulet, a shiny rock he found at camp, a shark's tooth from the beach, and a picture of his aunt, uncle, and cousin.

The only picture he had of his real family. When Carlisle was 8 he found out that Mr. and Mrs. Lexington had adopted him. Late at night Carlisle would always dream of the day when his real family would come to claim him. He found out, by listening at the kitchen door one night that his father and mother were killed in a violent car crash while they were driving to the grave of his aunt and uncle on the anniversary of their death. Whichhappened to be All Hallows Eve, October 31st, also known as Halloween.

Carlisle looked down at the picture of a red haired woman with bright green eyes resting in the arms of a tall, lanky, black hair, hazel eyed, bespectacled man. In the woman's arms was a small boy wrapped in a blanket. The small child's head was sticking out of the tightly wrapped bundle. Carlisle could see the boy, _my cousin_ Carlisle thought, looked like his father but had the eyes of his mother.

Carlisle placed the photo back in the box and placed the lid on top of the shoe box and slid it back under his bed. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. As Carlisle drifted off to sleep he swore he heard the hoot of an owl as it flew passed his window.


End file.
